Every Jocker is Despicable
by muteen-mwa
Summary: Un avant goût de se que pourrait être le début de la saison 3 de Vampire Diaries! Damon ou Stefan humm un choix bien cornélien pour Elena  pour moi aussi mais chut faut pas le dire !  Damon/Elena/Stefan le trianlge amoureux par excelance. Bonne lecture


Je me lance dans une fic sur la série Vampire Diaries pour changer ^^, j'écris comme l'inspiration me viens donc on verra bien où l'histoire ira... Stefan ou Damon humm les deux sont tentant alors pour ne pas gâcher le suspens je ne dirais rien ;)

Je vous laisse lire le prologue en espérant qu'il vous mettra l'eau à la bouche pour la suite !

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue :<strong>

_Ces derniers jours avaient été de la pure folie... La mort de Klaus avait entraîné ma libération ainsi que celle de Katherine,cette dernière vivait maintenant au manoir le temps de se retourner. Même si elle n'avait pas l'intention de partir tout de suite._

Me sentant enfin en sécurité j'avais décidé de réintégrer la maison la Jenna. Depuis trois jours je ne donnais plus aucune nouvelle à Stefan, il faudrait pourtant bien que je l'affronte un jour, mais je n'en avais pas le courage, ni la force... Stefan ignorait se qui s'était passé exactement lors du combat entre Klaus et Bonnie, car seuls Damon et moi étions présent. Damon était resté avec entêtement et avait tenté de donner plus d'énergie à Bonnie, et c'est se qui avait permit à cette dernière de venir à bout de Klaus lors du combat final, même si elle s'était effondré d'épuisement juste après. Le goût de la victoire était tellement grisant que se qui s'était passé ensuite avait été plus fort que moi...

J'étais donc là en train de balayer pensivement lorsque je senti une présence juste à côté de moi, à peine le temps de me retourner pour m'apercevoir qu'il ne s'agissait que de Katherine :

- Katherine, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Mon ton sonnait légèrement sarcastique.

- Je croie que nous devrions avoir une conversation toi et moi, tu ne croies pas ?

- À propos de quoi devrions nous parler ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente Eléna, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux qu'on parle, je ne suis pas là en ennemie, du moins pour une fois... elle eu un léger sourire.

- Viens en au fait sil te plaie !

- Le soir du combat après avoir vaincu Klaus au manoir, tu as embrassé Damon lorsque tu as été le remercier dans sa chambre...

- J'ai tout sauf envie de parler de sa avec toi !

- Damon est persuadé que c'était encore un coup fourré de ma part, et je pense qu'il a le droit de savoir que ce n'était pas moi mais toi qui l'a réellement embrassé de ton plein gré.

- Sa t'arrangerai bien n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu sais, tu peux penser ce que tu veux de moi Elena, mais malgré tout j'ai de l'affection pour Damon, même si je ne l'ai jamais aimé, car tout comme toi ça a toujours été Stefan. Damon ne fut qu'un caprice de plus sur ma liste, mais malgré tout j'ai de l'estime pour lui. Damon n'as aimé que deux femmes dans toute son existence, seulement deux et ces deux femmes se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, leurs second point commun c'est qu'elles lui ont toujours préférées son frère cadet, dur non ? Les pièces du puzzles ne se mettent pas en place dans ta tête ?

- Je... Je tiens à Damon, mais

- Mais quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas se qui m'a pris se soir là...

- Il t'a sauvé, mais il ta aussi prouvé qu'il était digne de confiance et qu'il savait mieux que quiconque te protéger, c'est une belle preuve d'amour, sa ta émue, sa ta montré une facette différente de sa personnalité et par conséquent sa ta troublé car tu t'es dis que finalement le plus méchant des deux frères Salvatore ne l'était pas tant que sa. Ça t'a amener a réfléchir à savoir si Stefan était vraiment celui qui t'étais destiné ? Tu refuses d'être comme moi un Salvatore à chaque bras mais tu n'es pas moi Elena, tu n'es en rien comme moi, ne pense pas que tu les trahiras si tu les aimes tout les deux, si il t'es difficile de faire un choix. Mais ne choisi pas Stefan par bon sens, pour te dire que l'histoire ne se répétera pas cette fois. J'ai fais une erreur en mon temps en me jouant des deux à la fois malgré mon amour inconditionnel pour Stefan, j'aurais du ne choisir que lui, mais je ne me préoccupais que de mon propre plaisir et il faut avouer que les deux sont très tentant tu en trouves pas ?

- Merci pour cette belle tirade mais je te le répète se ne te regarde pas, et je n'ai aucunement l'envie d'en parler avec toi !

- Avec qui pourrais-tu en parler, à Bonnie ? Elle ne comprendrait pas, personne mieux que moi ne peut te comprendre à ce sujet croie moi ! Interroge bien ton cœur avant de prendre une telle décision, car croie le ou non cette décision changera ta vie de manière irrémédiable !

À peine eu-t-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle disparut, me laissant pantelante, car même si j'aurais préférer mourir que l'admettre Katherine avait en partie raison... Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fais ?

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour le prologue ^^, des suggestions ? Commentaires ? Autres ? Que sais-je :) à vos clavier mes petites lectrices !<p> 


End file.
